


Would You Pose For Me?

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [15]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Painting, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The reader poses for Klaus many times until he can't concentrate anymore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - I would love a Klaus/reader fic in which you're also a vampire and long friend of the Mikaelsons. With a horrible weakness for the big, bad Alpha vampire. You two shift around each other for a while but he asks you to pose for him each and every time, you guys talk and get to know each other and eventually, he actually works up the courage to ask if you'd pose for him naked. And you do and he's just staring at your body before he can't take it anymore and kissed you.

**1683**

 

"What did you do to me," You screamed at Elijah as you thirsted for blood 

 

"I saved your life," He fumed, "If you aren't grateful enough for it, I can arrange otherwise as well,"

 

"Now, brother, no need for that," Klaus said softly 

 

"Y/N," You looked up and saw close crouched in front of you, "We're going to show you how to control your thirst, is that alright?" You nodded slowly 

 

You were drenched in blood, you didn't know how much of it was yours or your family's or the bodies that were around you

 

You could smell it, it smelled so good, your head was swimming

 

"Did I do this," You asked as you looked around 

 

"Yes," Elijah said before Klaus could lie to you, "However, I do believe that it was rightly deserved," 

 

"Do you not remember," Klaus looked at you as he cupped your face and you shook your head

 

You'd gone into a blind rage, you didn't know what had happened

 

"You murdered five of them," Elijah spoke again, "One stabbed you, you almost bled to death but Klaus and I heard the commotion, hence we came," He stood beside Klaus, "I saved you as Klaus did away with the rest," He gestured around the room 

 

"Come along, now," Klaus said as you stood up 

 

* * *

 

**1794**

 

"Well, isn't this a beautiful surprise," You said to yourself softly as you saw Klaus across the ballroom

 

You cut through the crowd with grace and approached the group of men that stood with Klaus 

 

"Ah, Lady Y/L/N," One of them greeted and you smiled, "May I introduce Lord Mikaelson," He gestured towards to Klaus and you bowed politely 

 

"Pleasure," He kissed your hand 

 

Other greetings were exchanged with the rest of the men when Klaus suddenly cut the last one before you could speak

 

"Lady Y/L/N," Klaus began and all your attention was on him, "May I have the next dance with you," 

 

You couldn't help but say yes

 

How could you anyway? Not with the way Klaus's smile would melt your heart

 

"It's been a while, Y/N," He said softly as you two began to sway

 

"I agree," You laugh 

 

"Join me for dinner tomorrow tonight," Klaus states

 

"Always the same," You look at him, "You never ask, you always tell," You shake your head

 

"You can always say you don't wish to join me," He smiled

 

"Now why would I do that," You cocked a brow at him 

 

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," He said as you both came to a halt

 

You bowed to each other and you excused yourself from your host, making your way home 

 

* * *

 

"I didn't believe that you would come," Klaus said as you sat in front of him during dinner in his lavish home

 

"How could I say no to such an old friend," You laughed as you took another bite 

 

"Then I suppose I may request another favour from you," He smiled widely

 

"Depends," You shot back as you placed the fork and knife on the table 

 

"Did you know that I painted," Klaus asked you as he stood next to your chair and gestured for you to stand

 

"I wasn't aware that you'd be artistically inclined, Klaus," Your voice has a very obvious tone of surprise in it, "May I see them?"

 

"Of course," He said

 

Klaus brought you to a room full of a variety of canvases which had rooms and sceneries painted on them

 

They were all simply exquisite 

 

"These are beautiful," You said in a whisper

 

"You hesitated," He noted 

 

"Well, yes," You confessed, "They seem almost... incomplete," 

 

"You won't be wrong," Klaus smiled, "The request I had for you was that if you'd like to pose for me," He asked as he turned to you 

 

If you had a beating heart, you were sure that it would've stopped in this moment

 

How could you ever say no? 

 

"Yes," You said brightly 

 

Klaus placed a soft kiss on your cheek, "Thank you," He said happily 

 

You hoped that he couldn't see the blush creeping up your cheeks 

 

* * *

 

You posed for him for three paintings before you disappeared 

 

He had you sit in a garden under the moonlight for of them, as lightening bugs surrounded you 

 

Every night for those few weeks that you sat with him, you got knew him even more

 

You didn't know until the third painting was complete but you were deeply in love with Klaus Mikealson 

 

 _You really need to pick your battles_ , You told yourself several times 

 

You knew well enough to not play with fire

 

Even if he did entertain you for a few decades, he was bound to get bored, so you did the only thing you knew

 

You ran 

 

Or so you tried

 

* * *

 

**1941**

 

"Come on, lady," A man walked behind you into the alley

 

It was well after sunset and you had dearly wished for a walk

 

"Leave me alone," You called out

 

You were in no mood to get blood on your clothes for some lowlife 

 

You felt your hand be grabbed, he said something which sounded like if he was asking how much would you cost for the night 

 

Before you could turn and react, you heard the snap of his neck

 

"You should be more careful, love," Klaus flashed you a smile

 

"I had it under control," You said coldly as you turned away 

 

"That's a strange way to be thankful, Y/N," Klaus said softly as he joined your walk 

 

"People will find that body, Klaus," You rolled your eyes

 

"I hope so," He smiled and you cursed yourself for being weak again 

 

"How long are you here for," He asked you slowly 

 

"A while," You said without giving away any details 

 

"It isn't safe for a woman who looks so beautiful at any given time to be travelling alone," Klaus said as he offered his arm for you to old 

 

You reluctantly hooked your hand around his arm, unsure about how to answer that remark, "I can't exactly go into the sun," You sighed, "And I've always enjoyed long walks," 

 

"We can surely arrange something," He said brightly 

 

"What," You asked 

 

"Tell you what," Klaus stops in front of you, "I'll arrange for you to walk in the sun again," 

 

"What's the cost," You cocked a brow

 

"Pose for me again," He said as he came closer, "And not run away this time," 

 

You throat had gone dry, you just nodded and he flashed his brilliant smile 

 

"It's almost sunrise, love," Klaus began, "I'll collect you tomorrow evening," 

 

He gave you a soft kiss on your cheek and vanished 

 

 _I can't do this_ , You thought to yourself but you really did miss the sun against your skin,  _At least he doesn't know where I live_

 

* * *

 

"How did you know where I live," You asked as your maid brought in the  _handsome guest_  who now stood in the foyer 

 

"I keep an eye on all my old contacts," Klaus said charmingly 

 

"I see," You sat down gracefully, "How long will we be away," You asked

 

"What do you mean, love," He shot back

 

"How long is the ritual for which I can walk in the sun again," You explained

 

"It's not a ritual but we will be away for a few weeks, perhaps," Klaus stated

 

You nodded and instructed your maid to pack your things

 

"Where are you going to take me," You asked Klaus

 

"To a witch," He told you 

 

* * *

 

You and Klaus travelled, posing as husband and wife for the three weeks that you were travelling together

 

It was Klaus's idea because siblings would be strange and two unrelated adults travelling together would be very much frowned upon

 

He also didn't want anyone to think that you were an adulteress 

 

* * *

 

"Why do I feel like you stretched this trip much longer than it needed to be," You asked him as you admired the ring on your hand as you sat in the courtyard, soaking in the sun 

 

"Now, why would I do that," Klaus mused as he made a sketch, "Also, please don't move too much," 

 

Klaus had you sat under the sunshine, wearing a stunning blue gown that reflected the light in such a way that it felt as if you wearing the ocean

 

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have asked," You shot back

 

"Agreed," He said softly as his pencil continued to move

 

Silence engulfed you 

 

You could hear the birds and you closed your eyes 

 

Taking a deep breath, you let it leave your lungs with a sigh

 

"What seems to be the problem," He asked

 

"I never thought I'd experience this again," You answered softly as tears filled your eyes, you turned to look at Klaus, "Thank you for giving me this," You twisted the ring on your finger 

 

"It was my pleasure," He said as his eyes never left the paper 

 

When he looked up, he saw tears falling as your eyes followed a little sparrow 

 

"Now, don't cry, love," He said softly as he left his tools and came to stand next to you

 

"Thank you, Klaus," You repeated yourself as you looked up at him

 

The way your eyes shined with tears, the sun bouncing off of the dress, made you look almost godly 

 

* * *

 

**Present**

 

"How many more do you need me to pose for," You asked Klaus with a heavy sigh

 

"You promised to not run," He laughed 

 

You were sitting at a table with lavish fruits, which you weren't allowed to touch as you couldn't move 

 

Time had changed you a lot, you did your hair a little differently, your clothes changed as well, the only constant you'd known was Klaus

 

You didn't pose as husband and wife, or even a couple anymore, you were just two friends that were moving every few years

 

You knew you had been in love with him for far too long and even though the casual humans you'd feast on or fuck were could ever help with momentary release, your eyes never left Klaus's in that regard 

 

You weren't complaining, however

 

You had enjoyed your years with Klaus and his family 

 

You'd grown very friendly with Elijah, you didn't know if it was because you two had become friends over time or was it because he was the one that turned you

 

"My leg is getting tired," You whined, "Can we please take a break," You asked with your pleading eyes

 

"Alright, love," Klaus sighed as he set his things aside

 

You took your leg off the table and took off the jacket you were wearing without a single thought as you started to walk out of the room in your tank top 

 

"Hold on," Klaus called out

 

"What," You sighed without moving or turning 

 

"When'd you get that," He asked, you knew he was referring to your back 

 

"A few weeks ago," You stated casually but you'd been wanting for him to notice the Phoenix tattoo you'd gotten 

 

The bird's wings extended over your shoulders and arms as its body was tattooed majestically over your back

 

"How big is that," He asked as his fingers ghosted over your shoulders 

 

"It stretches all over my back," Your voice was barely a whisper 

 

"Y/N," Klaus said slowly and you hummed a response, "May I ask of a favour," He said in an unsure manner 

 

You turned to face him, "Is everything alright," 

 

"Would you pose for me," He paused for a while, "Undressed," He finished and your ears were ringing because you couldn't comprehend what he was saying

 

Before you could even understand the gravity of the situation, you found yourself saying, "Yes," 

 

"How would you want me," You asked a loaded question, for once, hoping that he'd find the hidden meaning under it

 

"I would like for you to undress and sleep and when you awaken, I want to paint you then. A thin silk sheet covering you naturally and you laying in bed, as if waiting for a lover," Klaus said absently as his fingers kept ghosting over your arm, admiring the feathers that stained your skin

 

"I'll see you in the morning," You said slowly and left the room

 

You didn't have the courage to turn and look at Klaus, maybe if you had turned, you would've seen his eyes following you 

 

Like they've been doing so for so many decades 

 

* * *

 

"Morning, love," You heard Klaus's voice as you stirred awake, "Don't move too much," 

 

You took a deep breath and didn't move

 

The bed was a mess, you always did roll around whenever you slept

 

The sheet only barely covered your ass as you were lying on your stomach, as one arm stretched over to the other side of the bed and other was hidden under the pillow that your head rested upon 

 

"How long have you been here," You asked softly 

 

"You should've heard me come in," Klaus mused

 

"I never stay on my guard when you're around," You smiled at him lazily as his eyes met yours

 

"You look stunning, Y/N," He said slowly as brush stroked against the canvas

 

"Only through your eyes, Niklaus," You whispered as your eyes fluttered close again 

 

"Why do you do use that name," He asked

 

"I like how it rolls off of the tip of my tongue sometimes," You said without even thinking and cursed yourself for being so honest

 

"Y/N," Klaus took your name, feeling much closer than before, you opened your eyes as the bed dipped, you found him to be lying in front of you 

 

"Yes," You swallowed hard

 

"I don't think I can't concentrate much on the canvas," He confessed, his voice low and husky 

 

"I'm -, " You couldn't apologize because his lips were against yours 

 

You reacted instantly by pulling him closer and pouring your heart out in this singular kiss 

 

When he broke the kiss, your cheeks were burning with passion and his lips were kiss swollen 

 

"I apologize for taking so long," Klaus whispered, "I couldn't take it anymore; you looked ethereal and I just..." He trailed off 

 

"I'm glad you asked me to pose for you," You said softly as you pulled him closer to kiss him once more

 

 _Maybe staying isn't so bad after all_ , You thought in your heart


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not do a smutty chapter tho? It's Klaus for fuck's sake.

You pulled Klaus into another kiss 

 

You'd waited too long for this and you were glad that you were already naked 

 

Klaus straddled you as he pulled off his loose shirt, leaving him in his pants only

 

If his length was any indication, he wasn't wearing any underpants underneath 

 

You bit his lip and drew the tiniest bit of blood

 

You saw Klaus's eye go black with lust as his hand tangled in your hair and pulled as he kissed you again roughly 

 

A muffled moan escaped your throat and you felt Klaus smile through the kiss

 

The fact that there was a sheet between him and you, was starting to annoy you

 

"Too many layers," You said as you pulled away from the kiss and your hands grazed over his chest, settling on the button of his pants 

 

"Aren't we in a hurry," Klaus mused

 

"I've wanted you for far too long to wait now," You whispered his ear just before sucking on it 

 

Klaus stood up on his knees as he undid his pants and you pulled the sheets away from yourself, tossing them aside 

 

You never got the chance to admire Klaus in his nakedness because, by the time you did away with the sheets, he was against your body 

 

You could feel his hardness against your thigh, slowly moving him to your centre, craving for friction as you wrapped your legs around his waist

 

As his tip touched your folds, Klaus changed his pace so he was rubbing against your core, slicking himself in your wetness

 

A groan rumbled in your chest as Klaus bit and kissed your neck

 

You gave him better access, stretching yourself for him

 

"I've been known to bite, love," Klaus said hoarsely as he kissed your skin  

 

"I don't ca-" The words never left your mouth because they were taken over by an obscene moan as he sunk his teeth into your neck 

 

He licked over the wound as it healed slowly 

 

"Fuck," You groaned as his hand put pressure on your already very sensitive clit 

 

"You're kissing me with that mouth," Klaus said with a smile as you threw your head back in pleasure 

 

You were over the teasing, you pushed him off and straddled him, it's not like he resisted either

 

"I could do much more," You said as you rubbed yourself on him

 

Klaus's hands grabbed you by your ass, he was dominating but you were adamant on not being controlled 

 

You stood up on your knees and sunk down on this length 

 

You couldn't suppress the moan that came from you but the groan that escaped Klaus's throat made his whole body shiver 

 

You loved seeing him like this

 

Completely at your mercy, his eyes were closed as he took in the feeling of your around him 

 

You clenched around his length and his eyes shot open

 

Next thing you knew was that Klaus was thrusting into you at a relentless pace while holding your wrists tightly over your head 

 

His mouth latched onto your breast while the other hand held onto your hip

 

Klaus lifted your hips, the slight change of angle helped him hit your sweet spot with every thrust 

 

You arched your back as you wrapped your leg around him 

 

Your nails ran through his hair as your walls clenched around Klaus 

 

A white wave rushed over you as your body entered ecstasy 

 

Klaus felt your orgasm ride out but his pace didn't slow down

 

By the time you were nearing your second orgasm, you felt his pace changing 

 

You felt him hit just the right spot a few times before he kissed your roughly and you knew that if you weren't a fast healer, it would've left bruises 

 

A raw passion exchanged as there was no softness to it, rather only teeth and tongue 

 

You felt his warm liquid fill your centre as he grunted while kissing your neck 

 

Both of you finished as you came right after Klaus did

 

Your breathing was making your ears ring as Klaus collapsed on your chest 

 

A comfortable silence engulfed the both you 

 

Before you could come back to reality, you felt Klaus get up and leave 

 

Your heart dropped at the sight of him leaving 

 

You closed your eyes and you took a deep breath to calm yourself down

 

Klaus walked back him and you felt the bed dip again

 

A warm washcloth worked against your skin and you sighed in contentment 

 

"I thought you left," You whispered

 

"Took me too long to get here, love," Klaus said softly, "I'm not leaving,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please leave me a prompt for Isaac (Teen Wolf) and Reader?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!  
> I live for your feedback! <3


End file.
